The Monoclonal Antibody (mAb) facility has two purposes. 1) To produce mAbs from previously developed hybridoma cell lines for large scale studies and experimental techniques requiring large amounts of mAbs, and 2) to develop new mAbs to molecular and cellular markers of exposure, susceptibility and effect. MAbs developed in the past have been used primarily in 1) molecular epidemiology studies for the assessment of exposure, susceptibility, and risk from carcinogenic agents, and 2) mechanistic studies to examine pathways of carcinogenesis. This facility functioned as a program-affiliated- laboratory under old Program II: Molecular Dosimetry and Biological Monitoring. Because of increased interest in mAbs from investigators in other programs this laboratory is proposed as a center-wide Facility Core in the current proposal. Dr. Strickland will direct the Facility, which is located in the School of Hygiene and Public Health. Dr. Strickland will direct all activities of the facility including development of immunogens and antibodies directed toward metabolites and DNA-adducts of environmental carcinogens and toxins, as well as development of antibodies to polypeptide antigens for use in mechanistic studies. The facility provides 12 services that range from consultation of antibody production to training.